gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Family Feud/Merchandise
These are the many products/merchandise/goods that were brought to us due to the success of Family Feud. Board Games Milton Bradley (1977-1985) Board games based on the 1976 version were released from 1977-1985 by Milton Bradley in eight editions. $T2eC16FHJHIE9nysd9VnBQSjNpWmR!~~60_35.JPG|Milton Bradley 1977 1st edition. FF2aa.jpg|2nd edition. Family Feud 3rd.jpg|3rd edition. 51TaR6TxoLL.jpg|4th edition. $T2eC16ZHJGIE9nnWrPVbBQ9MnWPcOw~~60_3.JPG|5th edition. pic1071615_md.jpg|6th edition. 7th edition.jpg|7th edition. 8th edition.jpg|8th edition. Pressman (1990-1993) Board games based on the 1988 version were released in 1990 and 1993 as "The New Family Feud" featuring the exciting "Bullseye" round by Pressman in two editions. (NOTE: Prior to the original 90s Pressman version, a very similar looking board game was released first in Australia by Croner in 1989 during the Seven Network era that was hosted by Rob Brough at the time.) $T2eC16ZHJHQE9nzEy85kBQ8)C0(lEg~~60_35.JPG|from 1990. CronerFF.jpg|similar looking board game that was sold in Australia by Croner in 1989. Pressman.jpg|from 1993. Endless Games (1998-) Board games were released by Endless Games since 1998 in four editions. Quick Pick travel games were also released as well by Endless Games. 816AkQCYVcL._AA1500_.jpg|1st edition by Endless Games from 1998. 61Wo9hxh1zL.jpg|2nd edition from 2002. 41W9BT3AN8L._SL500_AA300_.jpg|3rd edition. gamefeudclassic.gif|''Classic'' 4th edition. FeudTin.jpg|Quick Pick edition with John O'Hurley on the cover. mqJdvsnYIM5kEysCOxYp92w.jpg|Quick Pick edition without John O'Hurley on the cover. A Strikeout Card Game Based on the Harvey version was released by Endless Games in 2011. 0063246800895_P255045_500X500.jpg|A "Strikeout" card game by Endless games with Steve Harvey on the cover from 2011. Books A paperback book based on the 1976 version called Richard Dawson and Family Feud was published by Signet in 1981. 1_3b453caa2590c807b1f088a4c13f2cd2.jpg|Richard Dawson and Family Feud book from 1981. Video Games The Great Game Company (1983) Plans for an Atari 2600 video game based on the 1976 version was going to be released by The Great Game Company in 1983, but due to the crash at the time it was never made. greatgameco.jpg Sharedata (1987,1989) A Commodore 64 and Apple II game was released by Sharedata in the 80's; however, the picture on the box showed the Dawson set (with the Dagucon and O'Briant family nameplates; whether such an actual episode occurred is unknown). A PC game also released by Sharedata in the 80's was based on the 1988 version and had a photo of the Combs set. 570520_32709_front.jpg|1987 Sharedata box art on the Milton Bradley 1977-1985 board game. 250px-84895-11118.jpg|1987 Sharedata box art based on the 1976-1985 Dawson set. g052628sif2.jpg|1989 Sharedata box art based on the 1988-1994 Combs set. Action Graphics/Coleco (1984) A Coleco ADAM game based on the 1976 version was deveolped by Action Graphics and released by Coleco in 1984. famfeud.gif|Screencap of the game from 1984. ColecoADAM.jpg|Screencap of the game in progress. $(KGrHqJHJB!E7)yMCL4iBPEhpGVPUw~~60_35.JPG|The 1984 manual for the game. GameTek (1990,1993-1994) A NES game based on the 1988 version was released by GameTek in 1990. However, in the game it's set mostly resembles the 1976 version. games were even released for the SNES, 3DO, Genesis and PC from 1993 to 1994 and unlike the NES version, these versions included the "Bullseye" round where it plays very similar to the 1992-94 syndicated era. (NOTE: if the player doesn't want to play the "Bullseye" round from the start menu of the game they'll still play for $5,000 in Fast Money). FFNES.png|NES version from 1990. !!e!VQq!!2M~$(KGrHqR,!ioE0GqDSD8rBNP4Oz479g~~_45.JPG|Super NES version from 1993. 5137n6BxjdL._SL500_SS500_.jpg|3DO version from 1994. FF.jpg|Sega Genesis version from 1993. g04035cnv3c.jpg|rare PC version from 1994. Hasbro Interactive (2000) Games based on the 1999 version were released for the PS1 and PC by Hasbro Interactive in 2000. Both versions featured Louie Anderson as your host. (NOTE: While the PC version has the actual sound effects from the show (ex: Face-Off, Survey Reveal bell, strikes, Fast Money reveal answer blip) the PS1 version does not.) $(KGrHqVHJ!sE9BVYc,nwBPQ1,Uy-Ug~~60_35.JPG|PS1 version from 2000. !!e!URjQBGM~$(KGrHqZ,!h!E0fCu!(DeBNP3G8yM2w~~_45.jpg|PC version from 2000. Global Star Software/2K Play (2006,2008) Games for the PS2, PC and Game Boy Advance were released in 2006 by Global Star Software. Both The PS2 and PC versions start out with a set from the 2005 Karn era along with four unlockable sets from 1976, 1988, 1994 & 1999, while the GBA version only has a set from the 2002 Karn era. (NOTE: This game came out before John O'Hurley was announced as the new host of "Feud". also, the voice for the unknowned host was Todd Newton of Whammy! fame and the PC version was re-released by 2K Play in 2008 due to the "bugs" in the original version by Global Star Software.) 4251086264806017.jpg|PS2 version from 2006. mtvjM6Li_URW9GSGZW_tV7g.jpg|PC version from 2006. 2KPLAY.jpg|2KPlay remake PC version from 2008. mKAUA1Vnq9qT5jjuk3htzcQ.jpg|Game Boy Advance version from 2006. Ludia (2009-) Games for the Nintendo Wii, Nintendo DS, PC, iPhone, iPad, iPod Touch, and PlayStation 3's PSN as Family Feud:2010 Edition were released from 2009-2010. Games for the Nintendo Wii, PC, iPhone, iPad, iPod Touch and PlayStation 3's PSN as Family Feud Decades were released from 2010-2011, featuring sets from the 70s, 80s, 90s and 00s eras, except the 1994-1995 era. Games for the Nintendo Wii and Xbox 360 as Family Feud: 2012 Edition, where its set was a mashed-up hybrid between Harvey and O'Hurley eras with the ability to enroll your system's avatars as players were released in 2011. Games released for the iPhone, iPad, iPod Touch & Android as Family Feud & Friends, where you play against people from Facebook, were released from 2011-2012. All of these versions were released by Ludia and were hosted by Terry McGovern. 0000888817569_300X300.jpg|''Sparkly'' Wii version box art from 2009. mYWRc_pICE4vXUTRjtSS1dw.jpg|''regular'' Wii version from 2009. myTKrLUbWJ7DG9QQ3ieajPw.jpg|DS version from 2009. family feud 2010.jpg|PC version from 2009. mzl.mnftmcxy.75x75-65.jpg|iPhone/iPod Touch icon. mzi.gtxgpuhj.100x100-75.jpg|iPad icon. npub-30188-packfront.jpg|PS3 icon. Sparkly FF.jpg|''Sparkly'' Wii Box art from 2010. family-feud-decades-screnshot-1.jpg|''regular'' box art from 2010. 6713005107p.jpg|Prototype box for the PC version of Family Feud Decades. (Never Released) ENI21450.jpg|PC version from 2010. 1316793024-00.jpg|iPhone/iPod Touch icon. 1316792971-00.jpg|iPad icon. prodimg_34285_family-feud-decades-ps3_720231652.jpg|PS3 icon $(KGrHqNHJ!sE8f!2Fj24BPH7zVvTvQ~~_45.JPG|Wii version from 2011. Family Feud 2012 Xbox 360.jpg|Xbox 360 version 2011. mzl.rbrzemkp.175x175-75.jpg|Logo of Family Feud & Friends for the iPhone, iPod Touch, iPad and Android devices from 2011-2012. Handheld/Tabletop Games Tiger Electronics (1997, 1999) Handheld Games based on the Dawson/Combs and Louie Anderson eras were released by Tiger Electronics in 1997 and 1999. Travel Games based on the Dawson/Combs era were released by Tiger Electronics in 1997 in three editions. $T2eC16N,!w0E9szN(mn7BR!d6CczIQ~~60_57.JPG|1997 version with classic logo & cross-stitch pattern $(KGrHqZ,!m!E2EGh+JCnBNj!LJ!G1!~~_3.JPG|1997 Handheld unit. dsp_dsc04080.jpg|original Survey Book that comes with the game. dsp_dsc04081.jpg|Additional Book#1. dsp_dsc04082.jpg|Additional Book #2. dsp_dsc04083.jpg|Additional Book #3. 71rgCZlkKKL.jpg|1999 version with Louie Anderson on the cover. 130468600_tiger-electronic-travel-game-family-feud-new-nip-1997-.jpg|A travel game from 1997. Irwin Toys (2007) A Tabletop and Handheld game based on the O'Hurley version were released by Irwin Toys in 2007. familyfeud prototype.jpg|original prototype boxes. 61wuNBp1mwL._SL500_AA500_.jpg|The Tabletop version released by Irwin Toys from 2007. 51X5O3a96oL._SL500_AA500_.jpg|The Handheld version released by Irwin Toys from 2007. family-feud-tabletop-game-250.jpg|the Tabletop game itself. FFHandeheldUnit.JPG|the Handheld Unit itself. Online Games Uproar (1999) A single-player online game based on the 1999 version was released by the now defunct website Uproar.com in 1999. FunnyS1.jpg Iwin (2005-2009,2010) Since 2005, iwin.com was released eight downloadable editions of the show including: Family Feud II, Holiday Edition, Hollywood Edition, Dream Home, Online Party, Double Play (a re-collection of Family Feud & Family Feud II) and Battle of the Sexes. A Facebook game was also released by the same company in 2010 and has been upgraded since 2011. 41mg0mFfjnL._SX300_.jpg|2005. familyfeud_holiday_180x180.jpg|2005. 31f8j2hA02L.jpg|2006. fea_wide_2.jpg|2006. 31F1efVX4EL.jpg|2007. 41BZh3t-7AL.jpg|2008. 4190hZrv6zL.jpg|2009. 413spi+GzmL.jpg|2009. family-feud-facebook.gif|2010. GSN (????) GSN, the network that airs numerous versions of Feud (minus Anderson and Roker's version) had their short-lived interactive online game where you can play along with the show for a brief period. family-feud.jpg Worldwinner (2007) Worldwinner.com made an online cash game for gsn.com based on the 2006 version where you can compete for cash in 2007. The original version's main game played very similar to Wheel of Fortune's Toss-Up round, where you have to guess four word answers before getting the familiar three strikes, also in the main game their's a Reveal Letter button helping you to figure out the solution. A Pass button making you allowed to come back to a word if your stuck and the Solve button to type the correct solution if you already know the answer. The bonus round's original game is where you have to select the most popular answer to a question for extra points. In 2010, it was upgraded to make it more like the show. family_fued.jpg|2007 version family-feud-world-winner-0.jpg|Beginning screen family-feud-world-winner-1.jpg|Main Game family-feud-world-winner-2.jpg|Bonus Game. TN-576223_familyfeud_screen.jpg|2010 version. Bonus round screen.jpg|Bonus Round Screen Slot Machine Games Silicon Gaming/IGT (2000,2004) A slot machine game based on the 1999 version was released by Silicon Gaming at the MGM Grand in Las Vegas of 2000, in which they once had a room designed around the game. complete with a rotating stage, large overhead screens and a statue of Louie Anderson. only a year later after his departure from the show in 2001. MGM Grand scrapped that special area. In 2004, IGT tried their shot at a video slot machine version based on the original 1976 version with Richard Dawson on the cover. but the declining popularity of the brand translated to a fewer orders for it's spin-off game. 2000yescotte.jpg ff_f.jpg|Example survey in a promo flyer ff_2.jpg|Example answers on the promo flyer ff_3.jpg|Promotional flyer with the machine on it ff_4.jpg|Another part of the promotional flyer showing the machine again ff_5.jpg|Descriptions and amounts on the promotional flyer ff_b.jpg feud_slots1.jpg|The family feud slots with a model of Louie Anderson on it feud_slots2.jpg|Woman playing the Feud Slots feud_slots3.jpg|Another woman playing the Feud slots 2000ff.jpg|The slots with the model of Louie 2000ff2.jpg|A bunch of Family Feud slots in MGM Grand with the Family Feud logo on the carpet floor FFSlots2000.jpg Dawson Slots.png|Promo image for Family Feud slots with Richard Dawson on it FFSLOTS.png|Family Feud Video Slots symbol. Mobile Games Mobliss/Glu Mobile (2003-2004,2008) In 2003, Seattle-based Mobliss Inc. released a mobile version based on the show for that was available on Sprint, Verizon and Cingular phones, including a Deluxe version in 2004. In 2008, Glu Mobile released a newer version that was available for other carriers. it featued John O'Hurley on its cover. 1a8d32aeba85c34b1b07a88a1fe5f691-98.jpg|2003 version by Mobliss Inc. 40321_big.jpg|2004 version by Mobliss Inc. Glu.jpg|2008 version by Glu Mobile. CD/DVD Games & Movies A DVD game based on the Karn version was released by Imagination Entertainment in 2006, with Karn's image on the box. 51GXE777HDL._SL500_AA500_.jpg|DVD game with Richard Karn on the cover. A 2nd edition DVD game was also released by Imagination Entertainment in 2006, without Karn's image on the box. $(KGrHqJ,!l!E2EgPVKO5BNrfMyvbl!~~_45.JPG|2nd edition DVD game. A 3rd Edition DVD game based on the O'Hurley version was released by Imagination Entertainment in 2007. mZHTbeqPhgF5PrFs8W99y5w.jpg|3rd edition DVD game. m2Vy0J2O86rBjCg7eOm47EA.jpg|A remade 3rd edition. A Quiz Book and Audio CD game based on the O'Hurley version were released by Imagination Entertainment in 2008. 51CvlvQxt8L._SL500_AA500_.jpg|Imagination games Quiz book from 2008. FeudCD.jpg|Audio CD from 2008. A DVD set featuring All-Star episodes of the 1976 version was released by BCI in 2008. !!eB)HowBGM~$(KGrHqZ,!iIE0GYjm3DGBNQ4W!1Cj!~~_45.JPG|Original All-Star Family Feud. 51AijuQrrSL._SL500_AA500_.jpg|The Best of All-Star Family Feud. A DVD game with a special "Movie Edition" theme was released by Imagination Entertainment in 2008. MISC An instant scratch-off lottery ticket is one of their "$1,000,000 Las Vegas game show experience" games and is expected to debut in March of 2013. BSL-L-IG643D_406686_7.png Various T-Shirts were made based on the show were also released. yhst-14112101174428_2238_213526750.gif ssyai.jpg Category:Family Feud Category:Merchandise